rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
KotNR NPC Bounty Page
= The Rules = Ladies and gentlemen... Well, you players, anyway. Be it known that your GM is a lazy bastard. The hardest part of GMing, for me, is coming up with stats for NPCs. Therefor, I have decided to unload that burden to you, the player. Therefor, I have decided to levy a bounty - literally - upon NPCs. Specifically, the stats thereof. Therefor, I need the following, and the following bounties will be paid for them. Please work in the CL order given. It does me no good to have the stats for a 10th level NPC if you guys are 2nd level - unless you want to face a 10th level NPC, of course... Remember that these NPCs are intended to be generica for you to do battle with. If you really want to minmax them, that's on your heads. Of course, if they're grossly ineffective, I won't accept it. Unlike Player Characters, generate these mooks on all standard rules - no freebies, 25 point buy. When you have made an NPC sheet, edit the page by putting them under their appropriate heading, in order of CL and titled by their CL and any specials (such as "CL 3 Twin Lightsaber Dark Jedi" or "CL 5 Aqualish Nonheroic 2/Soldier 3") The CL formula for nonheroics is Nonheroic 4 = CL 1, and every two additional Nonheroic levels is CL + 1. I only need NPCs up to the average player level + 3 in CL Until otherwise noted, the bounty is 50 credits and 20 XP per CL of statted enemy. So, if you did a whole track of them up to CL 5, you'd get 750 more credits, and 300 XP. Note that while you can only reap the XP benefit once, for moar money, you can make more templates at the lower CLs - but you have to do the whole track over again. (IE, no making CL 1 - 5 for XP and credits, then making 20 CL 5s.) This applies to additional NPCs of any given category, such as if you have a burning desire to stat out more Dark Jedi. You get XP and credits for doing other stacks, too. Regarding PrCs: PrCs are limited to one for any kind of mook. Any non-mook, I'll probably be making myself. ;) Sith Lord is absolutely out of the question, though Sith Apprentice is acceptable. Jedi PrCs are right out. Notes on spamming: While your efforts will never be totally wasted, I don't want someone to shoot ahead by three levels by fulfilling all of this, either. No more than half of the XP to your next level can be reaped at one time - after that, the XP gets spread among the rest of the players. You still get the money, though! ^_^ So if you feel like being prolific, go ahead. Your fellows will thank you. If you bring in enough bounties, I may even give you a fiat reward. Clarifications * Please remember: You need do a full 'stack'. IE, you can't just start off by doing all the level 5s to get the higher level reward. A full 'stack' is a level 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. As the average PC level goes up, you can add on to stacks you've already filled out. * I need to keep organized who's done what. So please, when you're staking out a stack, add a subheading for yourself by adding equals signs and your username - remember, one equals sign more than the next-higher tier. For example, if I wanted to add a subheading to "Clarifications" (which is second-tier), I would do it like thus: Clarifications Sub-Heading * If you want to do sequential updates of a single NPC - IE, by starting them at level 1, then advancing them through the other levels - that's fine. But if you're going to do so, please keep all the stat blocks on one wikia page, seperating the CLs by heading. Please feel free to maintain heading-links on this page for rapid browsing. * Please use lists appropriately as you wish. Remember that lists, like sub-headings, stack by numbers of asterisks. * Lastly, NPCs should not have Mythweavers sheets. They don't need them, and worst of all, I''' cannot change them. Give them stats and their own sheet area on the wiki. Remember, I don't need full sheets, I just need their combat stats and their skills. * Update: Please use the "Wretched Hive Scum" template as the template for all future NPC bounties. Sort your NPCs by CL appropriately. = Updates = Treat the Updates part of this page as an update section - sign your work, of course, when you link it, but put a note in the Updates heading detailing how many NPCs you put up that day, and sign it with ~~~~. Delete notices more than one month old when the page is updated, but don't delete THIS notice! ShadowDragon8685 21:32, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Made Stormtrooper officers level 2, 3 and 5 WoolyMammoth 22:59, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Just a reminder - I set this system up the way I did for a reason. I need continious levels - IE, levels 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5, not just "a few". It may seem arbitrary, but I really need 'em that way. Also, I've changed The Rules and have added a new category - Vehicles - or I will have anyway, after writing this news entry. ShadowDragon8685 01:26, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Been working on the "Wretched Hive Scum" NPCs under the Non-Force Scum section - CL 1, 2 and 3 up now, and will be adding 4 and 5 (maybe 6) later on. TyrantSabre 17:55, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Made Stormtrooper officers level 1, 4 and 6. And made it into a combat-stat page on the wiki. Also did the Nightsisters level 1-6. And a Togruta dark jedi assassin 1-6 WoolyMammoth 22:36, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Capped off Wretched Hive Scum up to CL6 the other day, and started in on Spacelane Scum CLs 1 and 2. TyrantSabre 05:44, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Added the T-16 Skyhopper under Vehicles/Airspeeders. TyrantSabre 17:04, 13 November 2008 (UTC) = Force Users= Dark Jedi Dark Jedi stats should focus primarily upon lightsaber combat, with the Force as a secondary concern. Load them heavily with the flashy, intimidating stuff at your discrescion - twin sabers/saberstaves, Force Lightning/Grip, and so forth and so on. Their level of actual competency should start low - at the low end, they think they're hot shit but they're really just shit - and get progressively more effective the higher their CL goes. Nonhumans are acceptable, but only just - nothing too 'far out'. Only races common in the spacelanes. Dark Jedi Force-Sensitive Stormtroopers Just what they sound like: Start with a stock-standard Stormtrooper (Or variant thereof,) replace his human bonus feat with Force Sensitive, then start him down the path of using the Force. Lightsabers, Jedi class is acceptable, but try to strike a balance between Force-Use and melee and ranged combat with blasters, as well as soldiery skills such as demo and the like. Humans only, and they must recieve the maximum benefit absolutely possible at any given level from their Stormtrooper armor. (Otherwise they would have transferred to the Dark Jedi or Sith Cultist tree. Which is not a bad idea - feel free to stat Sith Cultists or Dark Jedi who started out as FS Stormtroopers but gave up the Stormie's life to more truely follow the ways of the Force down the Dark Path.) CL 1 - 6 Force Sensitive Demolitions Trooper CL 1 - 6 Force Sensitive Stormtrooper / Jedi Sith Cultists These guys are wannabe Sith, their heads filled with tales of how the Sith Lords of old could rip stars apart with The Force and hurl lightning and such. Some of them carry lightsabers, some of them will focus on The Force to the detriment of all else, fighting with blasters or vibroblades/force pikes, simple weapons they get proficiencies with for free, or not even engaging in physical combat at all. They may not have the Jedi class, or they'd be a Dark Jedi instead. Race restrictions are as Dark Jedi. CL1-6 Sith Cultists Nightsisters Yes, '''those Nightsisters - the ones from Dathomir, appropriately enough known as the Nightsisters of Dathomir. Non-PrC classes must be Scout, Scoundrel or Noble, but as the Force Adept, Disciple, or other non-Jedi-tradition force-using PrCs from any other book you like are open at your discrescion. Rancor optional. Nightsisters Darksided Scum and Villans Miscelanious Darksiders here! Characterized by being general scum and villans, the only common denominator is that these guys have no connection to the Jedi heritage and thus, may not have the Jedi class. Any races, Core, splats, or from Saga-Edition.com at your liesure. Force-Sensitive Pilots You heard me right. Force-sensitive pilots. Use any trick in the book you like. Racial restrictions are as Dark Jedi; the starfighter they get (and you will have to provide statblocks for both on foot and in the air; as a bonus, you get double bounty) may not exceed their on-foot CL. If their CL is too low for anything else, they get a TIE fighter. Feel free to give them any Starfighter that's accessable as of this era - IE, no Tales of the Jedi, nothing from KotOR. These should be descended from Dark Jedi or Force-Sensitive Stormtroopers; maybe a Sith Cultist-descended one. No DS Scum and Villian types. = Non Force-Sensitives = In addition to Force-Sensitive enemies, I need statblocks for miscelanious bric-a-brac. Nonheroic classes are more likely here, go ahead and use them freely. Tatoonian Scum and Villans Think of Jabba the Hutt's Palace. Think of Mos Espa. Think of Mos Eisley. Go for it. Any race/class/whatever. Just can't be Force Sensitive (Else they'd go under Darksided Scum and Villains) Wretched Hive Denizens Battle Droids Yep. Battle droids! Go ahead and put your demented minds to use. Lightsaber-Wielding Battle Droids Ostensibly practice mechanisms for dueling, if you put a real lightsaber in their hands and creatively tweak what they consider acceptable behavior, these become nasty characters. No shield generators on lightsaber-wielding droids! Non-Force-Sensitive Stormtrooper Elites I know the book says that Elite stormtroopers are Nonheroic 8. Lies! Those are mook-elite. These are super-elites, the kind that form an encounter by themselves, or in combination with regular Stormtroopers. Humans only. They do not have to have Stormtrooper armor; they can appear in heavier armor. Please, don't just fall into the "Superkilla Solja!" trap with these guys; they can be Nobles/Officers too. Stormtrooper Officers Elite Imperial Starfighter Pilots Not all elite pilots are force-sensitive. Rules are as Force-Sensitive Pilots, but they can't be force-sensitive otherwise. CL 1-8 Imperial 'Storm Pilot' Spacelane Scum and Villains The miscelanious bric-a-brac of the spacelanes. These should be pilots in starfighters and/or space transports. The rules on the CL of ships are relaxed here, but don't go overboard. No cutting-edge ships or front-line military craft here. Y- and A- wings are acceptable, X, B, E, and the like, are not. Any form of non-Defender TIE is acceptable, since the Empire mass produced the bastards. Apply ship templates as you see fit. Spacelane Scum = Vehicles = Something sorely lacking in Star Wars Saga Edition are stats for non-spaceship vehicles. Therefor, there is a bounty out on these sorts of things - landspeeders, airspeeders, bikes of all sorts, non-hover vehicles, military, civilian, whatever. Go ahead - convert from an older version of Star Wars RPG, or come up with something entirely new, as you wish - but only after you've successfully claimed the bounty on seven normal NPCs. Landspeeders Ando Prime Speeder Bikes, Swoops or Hover Ree's Speeder Bike Airspeeders Incom T-16 Skyhopper Wheeled or Tracked Vehicles Walkers = Starships = Yes, you heard me right! There's a bounty on Starships! I would like some custom starships. Not a ton of them, though. So you only get the right to haul in one of these if you make me 15 NPCs. Reward will be entirely at my discrescion. Do not make one under the assumption you will automatically get one, either, or even have a terribly reasonable chance of managing to get one in-game. Starfighters Space Transports Category:Knights of the New Republic Category:House Rules Category:Star Wars Category:D20 Category:Saga Edition